Inattendu
by AshleeSnape
Summary: OS. Hermione est préfète et fait sa ronde nocturne. Dans les cachots, elle entend de la musique provenant de la salle commune des Serpentards, elle décide d'y entrer afin de mettre un terme à la petite fête...


INATTENDU

**Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS mais cette fois-ci avec le pairing Draco/Hermione. Ma période Rogue m'a un peu passé donc je suis revenue à mon premier amour *w* J'espère que mon histoire va vous plaire, bonne lecture !  
><strong>_**NB : je l'ai mis en rated M mais il n'y a pas scènes sexuelles.**_

La ronde d'Hermione était presque finie. Elle avait hâte de retourner à ses appartements car elle avait oublié sa cape et le froid de la nuit lui mordait la peau. Il ne lui restait plus que les cachots à vérifier et c'était bon. Elle n'aimait pas du tout se rendre là-bas. L'endroit était sombre, froid, humide, et surtout c'était l'antre des Serpentards. Elle pria intérieurement de ne pas tomber sur l'un d'eux. Pas qu'elle en ait peur, non, mais ces sales serpents n'acceptaient que très moyennement l'autorité, surtout venant d'une préfète de Griffondor et qui plus est moldu Alors autant éviter les problèmes.

A mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait dans les couloirs, Hermione se sentait de plus en plus nerveuse. Se concentrant sur les bruits alentours, elle entendit vaguement de la musique. La rouge et or fronça les sourcils d'énervement. _Le couvre-feu était passé, les élèves devraient dormir ou du moins être bien sagement dans leurs dortoirs ! _ Elle accéléra le pas tandis que la musique se faisait de plus en plus distincte. Elle s'arrêta devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards, la musique provenait de là. _Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise ? se dit-elle à voix haute avec ironie_. L'imposante porte en bois noir était restée entrouverte. _Quelle bande d'idiots, pensa-t-elle en souriant, c'est presque trop facile_. Elle posa sa main sur la porte, la poussa de quelques centimètres supplémentaires afin de pouvoir regarder discrètement à l'intérieur.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux, une véritable fête avait lieu entre ces murs. Outre le fait que la musique soit très bruyante, des couples dansaient au milieu de la salle dont certains de façon très incorrecte, leurs corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre et ils se déhanchaient sensuellement au rythme de la musique. _Sexuellement ouais ! pensa-t-elle_. Ceux qui ne dansaient pas étaient avachis sur les canapés ou debout à discuter et rigoler. Pas de nourriture en vue, seul l'alcool coulait à flot. _Par Merlin ! Les Griffondors n'organiseraient _jamais_ ce genre de fêtes, surtout en ne respectant pas les règles de l'école, pensa-t-elle_. Hermione se dit qu'il était temps d'arrêter ça avant que cela ne tourne mal. Elle entra.

Personne ne remarqua l'entrée de la préfète. _Comment vais-je faire pour me faire obéir d'une trentaine de Serpentards excités? S'inquiéta-t-elle en balayant la salle du regard_. Soudain, une tête blonde attira son attention. _Malfoy_. Il était assis sur l'un des canapés en cuir noir, un verre d'alcool à la main, tandis qu'une fille dansait sensuellement pour lui. Hermione était mal à l'aise de la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Elle sentit également une pointe de jalousie en les regardant tous les deux. Pas qu'elle aurait voulu être à la place de la fille car Hermione n'était pas ce genre de filles mais elle aurait voulu qu'il soit seul plutôt qu'en compagnie d'une très jolie fille comme elle. Malgré une certaine obscurité, elle voyait clairement son visage, son beau visage -car oui, Malfoy et elle étaient de parfaits ennemis mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de le trouver attirant- La fille faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour plaire au prince des Serpentards mais ce dernier la regardait à peine. Hermione le trouva encore plus sexy.

Comme se sentant observé, Malfoy tourna soudainement la tête vers Hermione et la scruta. Hermione sursauta légèrement de s'être faite repérée, surtout prise sur le fait d'observer le Serpentard en question. Malfoy lui fit un sourire mauvais. _Par Merlin je sens que ça va mal finir, mais surtout pour moi_. Il poussa du bras la jeune fille sans même la regarder afin de se lever. La Serpentard fut choquée et voulut répliquer mais Malfoy ne s'en occupait déjà plus. Il traversa la pièce, tout en fixant son ennemie de toujours. On aurait dit un félin prêt à se jeter sur sa proie, Hermione n'osait plus bouger.

Malfoy s'approcha si près qu'Hermione eut l'instinct de reculer, mais son dos buta de suite contre le mur. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le blond ferma la porte massive sans la quitter des yeux tandis qu'Hermione soutenait son regard. _Je ne vais pas me laisser intimider, se dit-elle comme pour essayer de se convaincre elle-même. _  
>« - On ne sait jamais qui pourrait entrer, lâcha-il avec un sourire mauvais. »<br>Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité dans cette pièce, maintenant close, pleine de Serpentards qui buvaient et qui se débauchaient pour certains. De plus, la proximité de Malfoy n'arrangeait pas les choses.

« - Tu t'es perdue Granger ?  
>- N …Non, finit-t-elle par répondre. »<br>Malfoy semblait très amusé de l'état de la Griffondor.  
>« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, dans l'antre des Serpentards ?<br>- Je faisais ma ronde Car comme tu le sais je suis préfète, répondit-elle avec plus de contenance. Et vous n'avez pas le droit d'organiser de fêtes clandestines, surtout que le couvre-feu est dépassé depuis longtemps !  
>- Et alors ?<br>- Et alors ? Mais c'est interdit ! Je vais devoir aller le rapporter aux professeurs et enlever des points à… »  
>Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le Serpentard plaqua violement sa main à plat contre le mur, à hauteur de la tête d'Hermione, et se rapprocha encore plus de son visage.<br>« - Ecoute Granger, Rogue est au courant de ce qu'il se passe ici alors arrête de parler pour ne rien dire. De toute façon tu n'es pas de taille ici, même avec cet insigne, dit-il en montrant de la tête son insigne de préfet. Le mieux c'est que tu t'en ailles et que tu arrêtes de nous polluer avec tes paroles et ton sang impur. »  
>Il enleva sa main du mur et reprit une distance correcte. Hermione essaya de ne pas prendre en compte ses dernières remarques, elle en avait tellement l'habitude depuis toutes ces années que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne pleurait plus pour lui-même si cela la blessait toujours. Cependant, elle fut surtout choquée que le professeur Rogue cautionne ce genre de choses.<br>« - Comment ça, Rogue est au courant ? Mais c'est du n'importe quoi !  
>- Oui exact, allez maintenant tire-toi, dit-il en ouvrant brusquement la porte. »<p>

Malfoy était visiblement agacé de la présence d'Hermione, surtout qu'elle avait retrouvé son courage griffondorien, ce n'était plus amusant pour lui. Hermione mit du temps à répondre.  
>« - Non. Je reste.<br>- Quoi ?  
>- On dit <em>comment<em> et oui je reste ici jusqu'à ce que la fête soit terminée. Je ne peux pas, en tant que préfète, voir ce genre de choses illégales et partir. »  
>Malfoy échappa un rire moqueur.<br>« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? Se vexa la jeune fille.  
>- Rien, c'est toi. Je pense que tu es stupide de vouloir rester ici dans la salle commune des Serpentards, sachant que tu n'es pas la bienvenue. Et puis, personne d'autres ne sait que tu es là, cela pourrait devenir dangereux pour toi, dit-il en retrouvant son sourire mauvais.<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais très bien me défendre, s'énerva-t-elle.  
>- Oh mais je ne m'inquiétais pas, je voulais juste te prévenir.<br>- Parfait, cracha-t-elle. »

Malfoy referma la porte puis jaugea la Griffondor.  
>« - Suis-moi, lui ordonna-t-il en la quittant. »<br>_Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je pars en courant et je vais prévenir les professeurs ? Non, je vais me faire tuer par les Serpentards dès demain matin, et puis j'ai dit à Malfoy que je restais, je ne peux pas revenir sur ma parole, je ne suis pas comme ces vils serpents ! Mais bon, que mijote-t-il à vouloir que je le suive ? Est-ce un piège ? D'un côté, je ne vais pas attendre à la porte toute la nuit… Allez, sois courageuse Hermione !_

Hermione suivit Malfoy à distance. Arrivé devant la table des boissons, le Serpentard se retourna vers elle.  
>« - Tu bois quelque chose ?<br>- Tu aurais du jus de citrouille ? Tenta-t-elle. »  
>Malfoy ria encore.<br>« - Pas vraiment. Mais il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai que tu goutes. »  
>Sans attendre de réponse, il lui servit un verre d'une boisson qu'Hermione ne reconnut pas et il se servit un verre de Whisky pur feu. Hermione prit le verre que son ennemi lui tendait et en jaugea le contenu.<br>« - Alors Granger, où est passé ton courage de Griffondor ? La provoqua-t-il.  
>- Il est là, répondit-elle. »<br>Elle regarda son verre une dernière fois et bu cul sec.  
>« - Oh tu m'impressionnes là Granger, ria-t-il alors qu'elle toussait à cause de la forte dose d'alcool. »<br>Malfoy but son verre cul sec aussi.

« - Alors, quelle est la suite du programme ? Le provoqua-t-elle.  
>- Tu ne peux même pas boire d'alcool sans tousser, je crois qu'il n'y aura pas de suite pour toi.<br>- Eh ! Mais c'est la première fois que je bois je te signale !  
>- Ce n'est pas une excuse. Si tu ne sais même pas boire, autant rentrer chez toi, cette fête est trop grande pour toi.<br>- Sers-moi un autre verre, répondit-elle en lui tendant son verre vide.  
>Malfoy eut un sourire en coin à la réaction de la Miss-je-sais-tout, cette soirée devenait intéressante. Il leur servit un autre verre chacun qu'ils burent cul sec aussi. Cette fois, Hermione ne toussa pas mais grimaça.<br>« - Alors ? demanda-t-elle, fière d'elle.  
>- Il y a du mieux. »<br>Hermione lui sourit franchement. L'alcool commençait vraiment à lui monter à la tête, la voilà qui souriait à Malfoy. Ce dernier fut surpris par son sourire mais ne le montra pas. Les choses ne tournaient pas comme il le souhaitait. Il voulait lui faire du mal, la faire boire pour qu'elle fasse des conneries dont elle serait peu fière, mais ne certainement pas s'amuser avec elle. Il fallait absolument qu'il lui enlève ce sourire.

« - Dis-moi Granger, dit-il en s'appuyant contre la table, que penseraient tes amis s'il te voyait comme ça, en train de boire de l'alcool à une fête donnée par les Serpentards ? »  
>Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça de suite. <em>Trop facile pensa-t-il en souriant. <em>  
>« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils le sauraient.<br>- On ne sait jamais, quelqu'un pourrait leur dire, dit-il avec un sous-entendu.  
>- Et bien vas leur dire ! Je m'en fiche après tout, j'ai quand même le droit de faire ce que je veux non! »<p>

Malfoy était ravi. Non seulement il avait enlevé le sourire de cette Miss-je-sais-tout mais en plus il l'avait énervé.  
>« - Oh ! La Miss-je-sais-tout se rebelle on dirait.<br>- La ferme Malfoy, tu ne me connais pas ! »  
>Malfoy s'énerva de son manque de respect. Il la plaqua brutalement contre le mur. Certains élèves près d'eux se retournèrent mais comme ce n'était pas une bagarre, ils se détournèrent rapidement.<br>« - Bien sûr que je te connais ! Toujours la tête dans les livres, tu ne sais rien faire d'autre. Tu ne sais pas t'amuser.  
>- Et là je suis en train de faire quoi, je bois je te signale. »<br>Malfoy la relâcha mais Hermione était toujours contre le mur.  
>« - Tu crois que parce que tu as bu quelques verres d'alcool tu es la reine de la nuit ? Se moqua-t-il.<br>- Non ! Mais cela prouve que je sors la tête de mes livres. »  
>Malfoy lui ria au nez. Cela en était trop pour Hermione.<p>

« - Et c'est quoi pour toi une fille qui s'amuse hein ? Une fille comme l'autre écervelée qui te faisait sa petite danse sur le canapé. »  
>Malfoy retrouva son sourire mauvais.<br>- Quoi, tu aurais voulu être à sa place ?  
>- Pas du tout.<br>- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir Granger.  
>- Ah et c'est un Serpentard qui dit ça ! Ria-t-elle avec ironie.<br>- A mon avis, tu aimerais être comme cette fille, être belle et désirée mais tu n'es qu'une Miss-je-sais-tout coincée, et puis on ne peut pas dire que tu sois très jolie, en plus il y a la question du sang impur qui… »  
>Malfoy ne put finir sa phrase qu'Hermione lui assena une gifle en plein visage. Elle regretta aussitôt son geste quand elle vit la fureur dans les yeux du Serpentard. Il la plaqua violemment contre le mur et appuya son corps sur elle pour qu'elle ne bouge plus.<br>« - Tu vas le regretter sale sang de bourbe !  
>- Va te faire voir Malfoy ! Tu vas trop loin maintenant ! répliqua-t-elle en lui tenant tête.»<br>Hermione poussa un gémissement de douleur tellement il lui comprimait les poignets. Malfoy était fou de rage, il se retenait de justesse de ne pas la frapper.  
>L'alcool devait vraiment monter à la tête d'Hermione car elle aimait cette sensation de danger ainsi que la proximité du corps du Serpentard. La Griffondor se reprit et se dit qu'il fallait mieux trouver rapidement une solution pour se sortir de là au lieu de s'exciter de la situation.<p>

Sans prévenir, Hermione posa ses lèvres sur celles de Malfoy. _Espérons que cela va marcher, pria-t-elle intérieurement_. La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre, il lâcha Hermione et s'éloigna vivement d'elle avec une mine dégoutée. Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche. _Quel connard ! Faut pas abuser non plus ! Se vexa-t-elle intérieurement. _Avant qu'il ne puisse l'insulter ou quoi que ce soit, Hermione partit en courant à travers la foule.

Malfoy fut d'abord très surpris qu'Hermione ose l'embrasser mais ce sentiment fut vite remplacer par celui de la haine. En effet le Serpentard bouillonnait de rage, elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça et il allait lui faire regretter son geste un de ces jours.  
>En réalité, il était surtout énervé d'avoir apprécié le baiser de Granger.<p>

La Griffondor s'assit par terre dans un coin de la pièce où personne ne pouvait la remarquer. Essoufflée et transpirante, elle ôta sa cravate, la jeta au sol et décida de patienter ici quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle et se remettre les idées en place.  
><em>Quelle soirée ! pensa-t-elle. Merlin j'ai embrassé Draco Malfoy ! Mais bon, c'était pour la bonne cause, il allait me faire amèrement regretter la gifle…Et puis c'était un simple bisou donc pas de quoi insulter un hippogriffe.<br>_ Cependant, une partie d'elle voyait la chose tout autrement. Elle était attirée par le prince des Serpentard et l'avait suivi, elle avait accepté son verre d'_alcool_ et en avait bu plusieurs avec lui. Il l'avait plaqué violemment contre le mur et lui avait même fait mal mais au lieu de mourir de peur elle avait aimé cette proximité avec lui. De plus, l'alcool lui donnait des envies bizarres, comme d'embrasser Malfoy et d'aller de ce pas danser au milieu des Serpentards.  
><em>Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Je n'aurais pas d'autres occasions comme celle-là de me défouler.<em> Et c'est sur cette pensée qu'Hermione se leva, qu'elle dégrafa les premiers boutons de sa chemise d'uniforme tant elle avait chaud et qu'elle partit sur la piste de danse…

Malfoy pensait qu'Hermione était partie des cachots. Tant pis, il se vengerait une autre fois, après tout la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Il discutait avec Blaise tandis que Pansy était accrochée à son bras et qu'elle riait à chacune de ses phrases.  
>Soudain, Blaise remarqua la Griffondor au milieu de la salle commune.<br>« - Hé Draco, ça ne serait pas Granger là-bas ? Demanda-t-il en la montrant d'un signe de tête. »  
>Draco et Pansy se retournèrent en même temps.<br>« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici celle-là, ajouta Pansy d'un ton méprisant.  
>- Restez ici, je m'en occupe, coupa sèchement Draco en se dirigeant vers son ennemie. »<br>Aucun de ces deux amis n'osa le contredire, ils le regardèrent partir puis reprirent leur conversation.

Sur le chemin, plusieurs scénarios fleurirent dans son esprit. La frapper directement, l'humilier devant tout le monde, la virer d'ici ou jouer avec ses nerfs. Cette dernière idée le fit sourire discrètement. Ce soir, il voulait s'amuser avec elle, ou plutôt à ses dépens. Il remarqua qu'elle avait les joues rosies à cause de l'alcool et il ne manqua pas les boutons dégrafés de sa chemise qui laissaient la vue sur la naissance de sa poitrine ainsi que sa jupe qui remontait quand elle dansait. _Appétissante, pensa-t-il._ Il s'énerva tout de suite d'avoir pensé ça de Granger. _Ce n'est qu'une sale sang de bourbe, se corrigea-t-il._  
>Au moment où il arriva vers elle, Hermione remarqua sa présence mais continua de danser.<br>« - A quoi tu joues Granger ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait dure.  
>- Comme tu le vois, je m'amuse Malfoy.<br>- A mon avis tu as trop bu d'alcool, tu ne ferais jamais ça en temps normal.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je t'ai dit que tu ne me connaissais pas.<br>- Oh vraiment… Tu m'aurais embrassé en temps normal peut-être?  
>Hermione s'arrêta net de danser et regarda Malfoy dans les yeux.<br>- J'étais obligée de le faire, sinon tu m'aurais fait passer un sale quart d'heure.  
>- Je compte toujours me venger Granger, déclara-t-il en souriant. Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça.<br>- Tu comptes te venger ce soir ? demanda-t-elle, la peur trahissant sa voix.  
>- Non sinon ça ne serait pas drôle. Je veux que tu aies peur tous les jours, que tu te demandes à chaque instant quand je vais frapper, répondit-il avec un sourire mauvais.<br>- Trop aimable.  
>- Mais passons. Ce soir, tu apprends à t'amuser.<br>- Et pourquoi tu m'aiderais ?  
>- Parce que je trouve ça très drôle. Granger qui s'amuse, je suis content d'assister à ce moment mémorable, répondit-il, moqueur. »<br>Hermione lui fit un regard noir.

« - Bon, reprit-il, passons à la danse.  
>- J'avais déjà commencé je te signale. »<br>Malfoy ria.  
>« - C'est peut-être comme ça qu'on danse dans tes petites fêtes sages de Griffondor mais ici non.<br>- Alors comment dois-je faire, monsieur je-suis-mieux-que-tout-le-monde ?  
>- C'est vrai, dit-il, satisfait. Bon allez, approche-toi. »<br>Malfoy posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione, ce qui la fit frissonner, et l'attira vers lui. Hermione se laissa faire, prise par surprise, mais était relativement gênée.  
>« - Relax Granger, je ne vais pas t'embrasser.<br>- Haha très drôle. Tant que tu n'essaies pas de me faire du mal il n'y pas de risque. »  
>Draco ria à nouveau.<br>« - Tu es tellement repoussante que ta technique pour qu'on te laisse tranquille est d'embrasser… »  
>Hermione essaya de se détacher de Draco, vexée et énervée par sa remarque.<br>« - Je plaisante Granger, dit-il en la serrant plus fort pour ne pas qu'elle parte. »  
>Hermione se résigna, elle n'avait pas trop le choix vu la poigne de son partenaire et puis le fait qu'il veuille la garder près d'elle lui fait étrangement plaisir. <em>C'est tellement puéril, pensa-t-elle en se méprisant elle-même de son attitude<em>. Elle lui fit malgré tout un regard noir.

Draco n'y prêta pas attention et poursuivit :  
>« - Alors, il faut que nos corps se touchent au niveau du bassin et après tu essaies de suivre mes mouvements d'accord ? »<br>Hermione fit ce qu'il dit mais pas sans rougir. Ses gestes étaient maladroits mais au bout de quelques instants, elle assimila les mouvements.  
>Draco passa ses mains dans son dos et ils dansèrent collés serrés au rythme fou de la musique. Il dut s'avouer que Granger était sexy quand elle dansait comme ça tout contre lui. Naturellement, la tête de cette dernière se nicha dans le cou du vert et argent.<br>Draco menait la danse, et leurs mouvements étaient de plus en plus sensuels. Il sentait un début d'érection dans son pantalon et se laissa griser par la sensation. Hermione la ressentit et ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger de manière à la sentir encore plus contre elle. Leurs respirations se faisaient plus longues et plus intenses.  
>Lorsque la fin de la chanson arriva, Malfoy redescendit sur terre rapidement. Il lâcha brusquement Hermione et prit ses distances.<br>« - Voila. C'est tout pour ce soir, annonça-t-il d'une voix rauque.»  
>Et il partit sans laisser à Hermione le temps de répondre.<p>

Hermione se sentait parfaitement ridicule. Elle était seule au milieu de la piste, choquée du départ soudain de Malfoy mais aussi choquée de ce qu'elle avait ressentie et fait durant cette danse. Elle était triste que ce moment soit passé si vite, c'était presque comme s'il n'avait jamais existé et qu'elle l'avait imaginé de toutes pièces. Elle resta quelques instants comme ça, les yeux dans le vide et perdues dans ses pensées. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la sortie puis passa la porte, les larmes aux yeux.

Hermione pleurait. Elle avait horriblement froid, elle ne savait même pas l'heure qu'il pouvait être et elle ne savait pas si elle se dirigeait dans la bonne direction pour sortir de ces maudits cachots. Elle était énervée contre elle-même car elle avait laissé se dérouler la fête des Serpentards et elle y avait même participé alors qu'elle avait des devoirs de préfète. De plus, tout ce qui s'était passé avec Malfoy était…parfaitement irréel. La provocation, l'alcool, la violence verbale et physique, la proximité, le désir, l'amour… _Non c'est impossible ! Je ne peux pas être amoureuse de lui ! Par Merlin ça serait vraiment trop cruel ! pensa-t-elle amèrement._

Subitement, une main lui agrippa l'épaule pour la retourner vivement. Elle eut à peine le temps de reconnaitre Malfoy qu'il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Elle émit un gémissement de douleur quand elle cogna la surface glacée. Leurs regards se croisèrent le temps d'une seconde puis il planta ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il agrippa les hanches de la rouge et or et se colla à elle tandis qu'elle répondait à son baiser. Il voulait la sentir contre lui, à cet instant c'était vital. Leur baiser n'avait rien de doux, au contraire il était violent, animal presque. Draco força rapidement l'entrée de la bouche d'Hermione avec sa langue, elle céda de suite. Cette dernière passa ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard et l'attira encore plus vers elle comme si c'était possible. Elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir.  
>Malfoy avait craint qu'elle ne le repousse dès le début, au moins il l'aurait embrassé mais bon ça n'aurait pas été la même chose... Mais là, le fait qu'elle ait accepté le baiser et qu'elle en redemande, cela l'excitait encore plus. Il saisit la cuisse d'Hermione qu'elle passa d'elle-même autour de lui. Il appuya fortement son érection directement sur la culotte de la brune, ce qui lui arracha un grognement de plaisir. Il quitta sa bouche et descendit vers sa gorge. Hermione releva la tête vers le ciel tandis que Draco l'embrassait goulument dans le cou. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer et de gémir sous les caresses, les baisers et l'érection du vert et argent. Tandis qu'il mimait l'acte sexuel contre elle, il en profita pour la mordre, comme pour marquer son territoire.<p>

Tout à coup, ils entendirent des bruits de pas de plus en plus distincts. Quelqu'un venait par ici, sûrement Rusard. Hermione enleva sa jambe de Draco et ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre, essoufflés. Draco mit la main dans la poche de son pantalon, Hermione suivit son geste du regard et remarqua l'érection qui déformait son pantalon. Il en sortit la cravate rouge et or d'Hermione. Hermione se mordit les lèvres de honte tandis qu'il la regarda avec son sourire malfoyen. _Si quelqu'un avait trouvé ma cravate dans la salle commune des Serpentards… Je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu m'en sortir sur ce coup-là, pensa-t-elle_. Il lui passa autour du cou mais ne la lâcha pas. Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, comme s'ils réalisaient ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir. Les bruits de pas étaient vraiment proches, Draco lâcha la cravate et partit.

Hermione resta là à le regarder, encore perdue dans ses pensées, après tout elle était préfète donc ne craignait pas d'être vu hors de son lit après le couvre-feu. Draco marcha d'un pas rapide pour ne pas se faire coincer, puis disparut à l'angle du couloir.

Une fois dans son lit, Hermione touchait le beau bleu que lui avait laissé Draco dans le cou. Elle se demanda ce qu'il se serait passé si Rusard n'avait pas été là… _Peut-être est-ce mieux comme ça après tout, se dit-elle à demi-convaincue. Je n'aurai été qu'une fille de plus de toute manière, une conquête d'un soir. Mais bon il me déteste au plus haut point, alors pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?_

**Mais parce que tu lui plais mais qu'il ne veut pas se l'avouer à lui-même alors tu peux toujours courir pour qu'il te le dise à toi! xD Mais bon, incruste-toi à la prochaine fête et on verra bien ce qu'il se passera ! D  
>Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cet OS ? *w* Personnellement je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite mais bon… J'espère qu'il vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review afin de me donner votre avis x3<strong>


End file.
